Darkspore Media
Official Video Releases Darkspore Gameplay Trailer #1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ca3AYAOCZTo&feature=player_profilepage Check out footage from the new action RPG from Maxis! Darkspore Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoZfRXqR4oU&feature=player_profilepage Check out the trailer for Maxis' new sci-fi action RPG! Producer Diary #1: Squads http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15cRltZPDR4&feature=player_profilepage Check out this producer diary from the Darkspore team at Maxis! Executive Producer Mike Perry talks about building a collection of genetic heroes and organizing them into squads to make a strategic set of heroes whose combat abilities complement each other. Developer Walktrough: Co-op Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PihiMBZ3zlo&feature=player_profilepage Join Dan Kline and Paul Sottosanti from the Darkspore team, as they guide you through a co-op playthrough of Cryos. Here at the Maxis studio, we wanted to show you a bit about the Darkspore game we are developing. Thanks for checking out our new developer walkthrough! Part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zo5L_nHw57Q&feature=player_profilepage Join Dan Kline and Paul Sottosanti from the Darkspore team, as they guide you through a co-op playthrough of Cryos. Here at the Maxis studio, we wanted to show you a bit about the Darkspore game we are developing. Thanks for checking out our new developer walkthrough! Producer Diary #2: Loot Collection http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGAJKDcXKfk&feature=player_profilepage Check out this producer diary from the Darkspore team at Maxis! Gameplay Engineer Casey Weaver and Systems Designer Paul Sottosanti give an in depth look at loot collection. Darkspore Gameplay Trailer #2: Co-Op http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SxGWjUA7XjU&feature=player_profilepage Multiplayer in Darkspore lets up to four gamers fight as a team, combining abilities and coordinating attacks to create awesome battle effects and overwhelm enemies. By working as a team and complementing each other's abilities, players will find co-op gameplay in Darkspore to be an action packed blast, and this trailer shows off those goods in greater detail than ever shown before! Laser Tank Clip - Laser Tank Template Challenge http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbyC34wMh6A&feature=player_profilepage Check out the attack style of the Laser Tank NPC. This clip can be used by entrants in the Laser Tank template challenge to inform their design submissions. Good luck! Challenge link: http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/66741.page#2973501 Community Q&A with Michael Arsers http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uk5pBsIsNNo&feature=player_profilepage Max on Facebook asked us, "Can you fight other players' creatures?" Darkspore software engineer, Michael Arsers, answers this question in our first Community Q&A video. Check out our Facebook page for more opportunities to interview the devs: http://www.facebook.com/darkspore. Producer Diary #3: PVP Round 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nkuigl6pTVs&feature=player_profilepage Check out this producer diary from the Darkspore team at Maxis! Gameplay Engineer Michael Arsers gives an in depth look at PVP. Round 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2WSeE-EUt8&feature=player_profilepage Join Michael Arsers, gameplay engineer at Maxis, as he leads you through the second Round of a PVP match started in our PVP Diary! Darkspore Hero Spotlight #1: Zrin The Sunfist http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0PE4pR9um8&feature=player_profilepage Join, Paul Sottosanti, Darkspore Systems Designer, in our first Darkspore Hero Spotlight, as he walks you through the abilities of Zrin The Sunfist. Producer Diary #4: Editor.mov http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opEIa8Zvblo&feature=player_profilepage Darkspore engineer Casey Weaver takes us through the Darkspore Hero Editor. Use the Hero Editor to make each of your Heroes unique with loot you've collected throughout the game. See statistical advantages and disadvantages of equipped gear in real time to create squads of three tailored to your play style. In addition to upgrading your hero's stats and abilities, take advantage of the intuitive placement, paint and detail features to get the exact look you want. With a nearly limitless array of combinations at your fingertips, you will have a truly individual gameplay experience. Darkspore Hero Spotlight #2: Andromeda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9nh5gRGz0g&feature=player_profilepage Darkspore Systems Designer Paul Sottosanti takes us through a new Hero Spotlight Video, showcasing the abilities of the Gravitic War Master, Andromeda, a Tempest Class hero and one of the more than 25 characters that gamers will be able to collect, upgrade and customize. Darkspore Limited Edition Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDFC83npito&feature=player_profilepage Players who pre-order the game will get early access to Maldri, the special Hero spotlighted in the Darkspore Limited Edition trailer. Maldri is one of the more formidable Heroes in the game, armed with a number of devastating attacks, including a Quantum blink strike, and equipped with exclusive armor -- the Galactic Eviserator and the Hyperspatial Protector -- which provides a significant boost to defensive stats. Community Q&A on the Chain Game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6q9hxiQRB9c&feature=player_profilepage Khari on Facebook asked us, "What kinds of things do you do in the Chain Game?" Filipe asked ,"If I chain a stage to get better loot and I loose, do I only loose the loot, or do I lose any experience points acquired in that game?" Paul and Lauren answer the community and discuss the chain game mechanics and the various loot in Darkspore. Unofficial Video Releases http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctggHTGQKvw&feature=player_detailpage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJveMVgy1SQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHG5StGSgPs&feature=player_detailpage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2hQ2Zdf8nA&feature=player_detailpage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Tcyv352g7Y&feature=player_detailpage http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ywzuKKAUBk&feature=player_detailpage Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Media